


the perfect little spoon

by hotkniife



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Derek Hale, M/M, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 20:11:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2123172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotkniife/pseuds/hotkniife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek knew their relationship wasn’t perfect, and that Chris wasn’t a perfect match one hundred percent of the time. Sometimes they just had to fight it out, but honestly? These bouts always ended the same way: angry, sweaty sex, followed (naturally) by sentimental spooning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the perfect little spoon

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Cherek Angry Wall Sex plEase" prompt I received in my ask box, which had to be dealt with immediately.

Embarking on a relationship with somebody who once tried to kill him wasn’t the  _wisest_  decision, but in the grand scheme of things, Derek had a history of doing much worse things. He just couldn’t help it. Chris was everything Derek ever wanted in a romantic partner, even if their union raised the eyebrows of everybody close to them —- except Scott, who was especially empathetic to it, for obvious reasons.

That said, Derek loved when Chris allowed his old side (the tenacious, wolf-hunting side) to come out during sex. Call him a sucker for the salty and sweet, but a relationship occupied by more of one than the other could never flourish. Being with Chris taught him that much.

“Fuckin’ Christ, Derek…” Chris grunted, thrusting into his younger mate with a velocity and force that could only be measured by a speedometer. After their usual Friday date night went sour — call him sensitive, but Chris  _hated_  being reminded about their former antagonism — it was clear that the night would only end in a certain, messy way. They hadn’t even made it to the bedroom; the front door was as good a place as any to start to air out their grievances.

“Just tell me what you fuckin’  _want_.”

Derek grunted in response, thinking it was fairly obvious what he wanted: an ass full of dick. Most of Derek’s frustrations toward Chris arose from him having to explain every little thing to the other, as if physical cues and suggestions weren’t enough to go by. He supposed it wasn’t totally Chris’ fault, being raised in a family devoid of independent thinking and logic, but there came a point where you just had to evolve. That’s what Derek believed, even if taking his own advice was a bitter pill to swallow at time

“ _Fuck me_ ,” he growled. “Just … fuck me,  _please_.”

Chris chuckled darkly, relishing the sound of those words together, coming out of Derek’s mouth. “Was that so  _hard_?” he quipped back, giving Derek more of what he clearly wanted —- nay, needed. A thousand neck kisses and love bites later, Derek reached his peak, blasting a heavy load onto the wooden surface below him. He didn’t even need to touch himself to get there; Chris was just that good. The older male hadn’t even reached his own orgasm, because on these kinds of nights, his needs weren’t the priority. Derek’s were.

Coming down from his high with a deep breath, Derek found himself languishing in the usual post-sex shame he felt from offering himself up so easily to Chris. He hated feeling so open, so vulnerable. Chris was the only person who could ever bring out this side of him, and Derek loved (hated?) the reformed hunter for it.

“Hey,” Chris said softly, holding Derek by the sides of his impeccable form and bringing him closer into his grasp. “You alright?” Chris hated seeing Derek wallow in his insecurities. It only reminded him of Derek’s tenure as an alpha —- which, obviously, wasn’t a great idea from the start. A natural-born beta like Derek should have never been allowed to wield so much power, and the losses he allowed to happen on his watch (Erica, Boyd, with Cora almost completing the trilogy of infinite sadness) were permanent reminders of his inability to lead, or at least assert himself efficiently. 

Chris showed him that being a little submissive wasn’t the  _worst_  thing in the world.

Derek swallowed. “Yeah, I’m fine,” he said, in a tone that suggested anything but. Though wanting to press further — he didn’t  _sound_  fine — Chris allowed Derek to stay silent. He knew that his boyfriend (or as he preferred to call Derek, the less juvenile-sounding “partner”) wasn’t the type to express his feelings, and that was perfectly fine. Even if he always seemed to need direction, Chris could recognize when to lay off, and Derek’s appreciation for that remained endless.

“Dunno about you, but we could use a shower,” Chris suggested, playfully leaning his head onto Derek’s shoulder. “I can shampoo you, if that sounds like something you want…”

“You don’t have to do that,” Derek giggled, feeling a surge of joy surge through him at the prospect of being cared for like that. This was a frequent occurrence with Chris. Without a wife or daughter to provide for these days, a massive void was left in his life, and Derek (begrudgingly) elected to fill it. 

“No,” Chris began, “But I  _want_  to. Come on, let’s get clean.” Disinclined to suggest otherwise, Derek let Chris take him by the hand and towards the bathroom.

Derek knew their relationship wasn’t perfect, and that Chris wasn’t a perfect match one hundred percent of the time. Sometimes they just had to fight it out, but honestly? These bouts always ended the same way: angry, sweaty sex, followed (naturally) by sentimental spooning.

The only thing Derek loved more than being fucked into oblivion? Being Chris’ little spoon, and luckily for him, Chris prized Derek as the perfect little spoon.


End file.
